


the leaf doesn't fall far from the tree

by WhisperedWords12



Series: The Curious Case of the NHL... [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: Mitch doesn't just forget that he plays for the Toronto Maples Leafs, he refuses to believe that his teammates play for them as well.(Or, Mitch de-ages and Matt has to babysit for a weekend)





	1. Oh Mitchy

It was only a little worrisome when Auston came downstairs to the team breakfast without Mitch.

It was when Auston walked right past his usual spot next to Willy and headed towards the coach's table that guys started exchanging some looks.

Maybe Mitch was sick. It happened. Hotels had germs and long roadies sometimes left guys coming home a little worse for ware. They’d take a day off to sleep and get back at it. And no one would be able to keep Mitch away from hockey long.

Matt's main worries stemmed from the injuries Mitch had recently sustained. He'd only really recently started playing again.

Matt exchanged a look with JVR, who was frowning slightly. James cocked an eyebrow, a question.

Matt shook his head. He and Mitch were close but he had no clue what was going on.

At the coach’s table, Auston crouched down. He and Babcock were talking in a low voice. Babcock nodded then stood. He gestured for Auston to lead the way.

Matt watched them leave. Auston hadn't gone to the trainer or the medic, he'd gone for Babcock.

Matt turned back to his pancakes, frowning.

_______________________________________

When the knock sounded at his door, Matt was just settling in for the night. The last thing he expected was to find Auston standing there, holding a kid.

Matt opened his mouth, pausing, then closed it.

Auston pushed into the room, closing the door behind him. Matt could see the redness around both the kid's eyes and Auston’s.

The kid was looking in rough shape, bottom lip quivering and eyes welling up. Auston sat down heavily on the bed, the kid still in hand.

Matt stood there, waiting.

"I need help," Auston said eventually.

"Uh huh."

Auston sagged into the bed.

The kid, likely bored and fidgety, smacked Auston on the forehead. Auston didn't even flinch. He closed his eyes momentarily, letting the kid go.

The kid climbed out off Auston's lap, rolling onto the bed and over to the edge, climbing down.

Matt and Austin watched him struggle in silence.

"He's not..." Matt started.

“It’s Mitch.”

The kid turned at the sound of the name. Realizing no one was talking to him, he swung a glare at Auston then returned to what he was doing. The boy slipped, sliding down roughly onto the floor.

Matt looked between the kid and Auston. He smiled. “This is a joke.”

Auston shook his head.

Matt’s smile wavered. “Matty, c’mon.”

Auston turned, looking at the kid. The kid was poking around in the fridge, pulling out bottles of sports drinks stored there.

“Mitch, c’mon, don’t do that.” Auston said, sighing.

The kid turned and frowned at Auston, a red Gatorade that was probably bigger than his head gripped tightly in his hands.

“Leave m’alone.” He pouted, trying his hardest to open the drink.

Auston sighed and flopped back onto the bed.

Matt reached down, pulling the drink from the boy’s hands.

It came easily, but the kid protested, pouting again.

“Easy kid, I’m just going to help you open it.”

Auston rolled over, propping his head up on his elbow to watch with tired eyes.

The boy looked suspicious, but at least he wasn’t as pouty anymore.

Matt cracked open the bottle and paused. “Half now, half later.”

The kid crossed his arms, shaking his head stubbornly.

Matt cocked an eyebrow. “None now, none later?”

The boy’s eyes grew. “Half. _Half_.”

Matt smiled, handing it over.

The boy shifted, getting a little closer to Matt to receive the drink. He looked like he was going to retreat, then paused, grabbing hold of Matt’s pant legs.

“Thank you,” he said, way too formally for a little kid.

Matt gave him a smile. “You’re welcome.”

The boy took his drink and went to sit politely by himself in the armchair by the window.

Auston watched him go in silence. He turned to Matt. “You have to take him.”

Matt frowned, “I don’t even know who he is.”

Auston looked frustrated. “It’s Mitch.”

“C’mon.”

Auston stood. “Matt I’m serious.” He said, stepping into Matt’s personal space. “It’s Mitch.”

Matt turned and looked at the boy carefully. He was slender with an awful blond bowl cut. Big cheeks hid thin lips, and holy shit. Matt had seen the pictures before, that was definitely Mitch.

Matt looked up sharply at Auston. “There hasn’t been a de-aging in the NHL in the past 5 years.”

Auston frowned, “Well we got one now.”

Matt looked the kid over one more time.

Mitch was sitting peacefully in the corner, the armchair dwarfing him. He was currently trying to unscrew the lid of his drink instead of sipping from the nozzle.

“What do we do?”

Auston frowned, also looking over at the kid. “Bab’s called his parents. They’re away so we’re holding on to him till we finish this road trip. Plus we don’t know when he’s going to change back, so.”

“And you want me to keep him.”

Auston turned. The look on his face was pure misery. “He hates me Matt,” Auston whispered.

Matt frowned. “That can’t be true.” Mitch and Auston were inseparable.

Auston sighed, pushing himself up. “Hey Mitchy, you ready to go back to our room?”

Mitch looked up sharply, swinging a glare in Auston’s direction. “No.” he said, his voice like ice.

Matt pressed his lips into a thin line, trying to hold back the smile.

“Mitchy, c’mon. It’s almost time for bed.”

That seemed to be a trigger or something for Mitch. He stood in his chair, holding the bottle out in front of him threateningly. “I don’t wanna.” He bit out.

Matt had never seen an expression like that on a child before.

Auston shot Matt a pleading look.

Matt sighed, looking around. He only had one bed in here plus the armchair. He turned to Mitch. “Do you want to stay here tonight?”

Matt could practically see the breath of relief that Auston let out.

Mitch lowered his bottle, still glowering. “Here?” he asked.

“Sure kid,” Matt said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

Mitch’s face softened. He flopped himself back down onto the chair, thinking. “Okay,” he said finally, very softly.

Auston looked like he was going to cry out of relief.

Matt reached over, squeezing Auston’s knee. “I guess I’ve got him.”

Auston pushed himself up, leaning down to pull Matt into a tight hug. “I fucking owe you,” he whispered.

Matt laughed, patting his back. “Yeah yeah.”

Matt walked Auston to the door. Auston paused just outside, turning to look at Matt. “Look, I’m really sorry—“

“Don’t worry about it Auston,” Matt said.

Auston looked tired. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, he just hates me.”

Matt clapped Auston on the shoulder. “He doesn’t hate you, he just doesn’t know you.”

“He doesn’t know you either,” Auston grumbled.

Matt laughed, “Yeah, I guess.”

Auston sighed. “I was supposed to take him shopping for clothes tomorrow. His mom sent us some money for anything he needs.”

“I can take him.” Matt wasn’t sure why he had offered, but it was out there now.

Auston nodded, “I appreciate that. Babs is telling the team tomorrow but we don’t want media finding out. He just got back from his injury, they’re going to try and pin it on that.”

Matt nodded, “We’ll be discreet.”

“That’s his only change of clothes. We borrowed it off one of the wives from Montreal. Didn’t say what it was for but they were nice enough.”

Matt smiled, “I got it. I’ll take him tomorrow before our plane out.”

Auston nodded. “Call me if you need anything.”

Matt nodded. Auston had sounded sincere but by the way he hurried off, Matt could see that Auston was glad to give the kid up. He sighed, sucking in a deep breath before pushing the door to his room back open.

He groaned.

Mitch was sitting rather innocently in a huge sticky mess of red Gatorade, the bottle laying empty at his feet, cap removed.

“Mitchy…” Matt said softly. Mitch’s only pair of clothing was soaked through and blotchy with red stains.

Mitch was looking anywhere but at Matt.

Matt closed his eyes, fighting against a wave of frustration. When he opened his eyes, Mitch was struggling off the chair. He tumbled off it, pulling himself up with as much dignity as he could manage. He half ran to Matt, putting a hand on his thigh.

“Don’t be mad,” Mitch said, expression serious.

Matt sucked in a steadying breath. “I’m not,” he said as calmly as he could.

Mitch stared up at him, searching. Finally, he nodded. He reached up, extending a hand to Matt. “My name is Mitchell Marner. But mommy calls me Mitchy.”

Matt shook his hand. Mitch was tiny, his hand all but disappearing in Matt’s.

“Matt.”

Mitch was looking him over. Matt wondered what he was looking for. “Okay,” Mitch said finally.

“How about you leave those clothes with me and go take a shower?”

Mitch nodded.

It took about thirty minutes to get Mitch stripped and into the shower. Mitch had insisted on getting in by himself, throwing his clothes out through a crack in the door. Matt just hoped Mitch wouldn’t slip and kill himself in the bathroom.

The clothes went down to dry cleaning and Matt spent the rest of Mitch’s shower wiping the chair up as best as possible with a towel.

Matt wondered how he’d gotten himself involved in all of this. He loved Mitch, but did that make him most qualified to look after a 4 year old? That being said this was a young team. Very few of the guys had kids.

“Matt?” A voice called.

Matt jogged over, peaking in on Mitch.

Mitch had about three towels wrapped around him. “I need my pjs.” He said quietly.

Matt looked around. The clothes hadn’t come back up yet and probably wouldn’t be available until the next day. “I’m gunna put you in one of my t-shirts, is that okay?”

Mitch pouted but nodded. He was finally slowing down from the day’s events.

Mitch was swimming in the shirt but there was nothing they could do now. Mitch crossed the room, climbing into Matt’s bed, sprawling out like he owned it.

“Where are you going to sleep?” Mitch asked, eyes drooping.

Matt blinked looking around. “Um, in my bed?”

Mitch frowned, pulling the sheets around himself. “No, this is my bed.”

“Mitchy…”

Mitch pouted, shaking his head furiously. “ _Mine_ ,” he whined. “I get my own bed.”

Matt ran his hand over his face, sucking in a deep breath. “Okay kid,” he said finally. “Okay.”

Mitch watched as Matt crossed the room, flicking off the lights. The curtains were left open a crack, the light from the city leaking into their room to act as a night-light.

It wasn’t ideal, but for tonight Matt could deal. Tomorrow they would get a room with two beds in it. It would be better that way. Matt settled in on the armchair, still slightly tacky with red Gatorade. Overall it was manageable.

It wasn’t exactly comfortable but it was worth it when the sound of Mitch’s breathing evened out, sleep overtaking him.

Matt closed his eyes, praying that he too would be able to get a couple hours sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fun fic full of fluff to de-stress during a time of exams and playoffs.
> 
> Also for those who don't know, the island of Montreal is currently experiencing a flood and has declared a state of emergency. Hope all of my fellow Montrealers are safe and dry. My thoughts are with you.


	2. J'm'excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard being a kid.

“I don’t _want_ a Montreal bag,” Mitch said indignantly.

“Okay, but if you want a hockey backpack, the only kind we’re going to see here are Montreal ones.”

Mitch turned, whacking Matt’s thigh as hard as his tiny hand could manage.

“Don’t be a brat,” Matt said. It was mostly fond, but he hadn’t gotten much sleep that night and it was affecting his mood. In one hand he had a coffee, the other was full of bags with clothing for Mitch. Now they were looking at toys and backpacks to help keep him occupied for games and during travel time.

Mitch was back in his clothes from yesterday, freshly washed and only partly stained now from their disastrous night.

Mitch looked tired as well though. Matt had to remind himself that kids Mitch’s age couldn’t have coffee, getting him a chocolate milk instead.

“How about you get the plain blue one? It’s like a secret Toronto bag.” Matt said.

Mitch looked over his options, pouting slightly but looking a little happier. He nodded decidedly, making grabby hands for the bag. Matt smiled and pulled it down for him. “You can put your toys in it now, we’ll pay for it all together.”

Mitch nodded, letting Matt hold it open while he dumped a handful of toys and coloring books into it.

“Better?” Matt asked when it was packed.

Mitch nodded.

“Cool, lets get out of here.”

They paid and made their way out of the store. Mitch insisted on wearing his new backpack, which was fine by Matt.

“You ready to go back to the hotel?”

Mitch paused, looking around. He half ran to Matt, grabbing at his pant leg. “Can we, um. Can we go get some snacks?” Mitch asked quietly.

Matt looked around, spotting an open grocery store. “Course Mitchy. But then we have to go back.”

Mitch nodded, reaching up for Matt’s hand.

It was still early, the stores just opening on a weekday, but Montreal was already busy. Mitch was watching the way the pedestrians were aggressively jaywalking but Matt wasn’t going to chance it despite how accustomed the drivers were on these roads. He walked them to the crosswalk, waiting until it was their turn to go.

In the store, Mitch coerced him into getting more junk food than Matt had intended on allowing. The problem was he was having trouble saying no to that face. When Mitch looked up at him with those big eyes and round cheeks, it was like he already knew he had won.

Not only that, but Mitch was charming. Matt watched as he bumped into a girl about his age, falling over. Though he had taken the brunt of the damage, he paused, making sure the girl was okay.

The girl mumbled something in French.

Mitch’s eyes grew. “Oh,” he said. “j’m’excuse.”

It was maybe the least passable French Matt had ever heard but the smile on the girl’s face was immediate and blinding.

Matt waited as Mitch brushed himself off before turning to jog after Matt. The kid was cute, blonde hair falling into his eyes.

“What was that?” Matt asked.

“Daddy taught me French. I’m learning in daycare.”

Matt laughed. He picked Mitch up, plunking him down into the grocery cart. Mitch pulled himself up, standing to face Matt as he was pushed around. “What else do you know?” Matt asked.

For the most part, everything out of Mitch’s mouth was all kid babble. Mitch ran him through all of his French lessons. It was really interesting, listening to Mitch talk about things that happened years ago but must have felt like only days. Mitch talked about other things too. He remember stuff about him family, about friends and hockey.

They grabbed Mitch a hairbrush and toothbrush much to his disappointment, but he was keeping positive as he clung to his snacks.

On their way out, Mitch slapped a hand on Matt’s chest, stopping him.

Matt blinked, looking over Mitch’s shocked face, following his eyes to a near-by display.

Hanging on a rack was a hat with the Toronto Maple Leafs’ logo on it.

Matt looked over at Mitch, who swallowed. He turned to Matt, looking at him with big eyes. “Can we get it?” Mitch asked.

“That’s just a cheap one, how about we get you a real one when you get home?”

Mitch reached up, putting his hands on Matt’s cheeks, squeezing. “Matt.” He said quietly.

“Yeah Mitch?”

“Matt, Matt, Mattmattmatt,” he chanted, pulling Matt’s face closer.

Matt closed his eyes, wondering what was going on.

“Matt,” Mitch whispered.

Matt opened his eyes.

“I want _that_ one,” Mitch said, expression and tone serious.

Matt sighed, pulling his face out of Mitch’s tiny hands. “Okay kid, whatever you want.”

Mitch clapped, delighted.

They left the grocery store with the hat. Mitch had charmed the cashier with more French because of course he would.

Back at the hotel, Mitch was babbling away while Matt packed. As Matt listened, he realized that Mitch had no clue what was going on. He didn’t know why he was here, who he was with or anything about his grown self. It was kind of alarming that Mitch was content to calmly allow himself to be in the care of someone he believed to be a stranger.

Matt wasn’t going to tell him. It was confusing enough for Mitch as is. He would just try to let the kid get through his days and hopefully re-age when he was ready.

A knock at the door startled Mitch out of whatever story he was trying to get through. Before Matt could catch him, Mitch was stumbling towards the door, pulling it open with a delighted squeal.

When Matt turned the corner, he saw Mitch jumping into the arms of Coach Babcock.

“Sorry,” Matt said, reaching down to separate Mitch from Babs, only to get waved off.

Babcock pulled Mitch up into his arms. “How you doing kiddo?” he asked.

Mitch flushed, looking down shyly.

Matt couldn’t believe it. A minute ago, Mitch had everything to say, babbling away in Matt’s ear and now he was speechless.

“Mitchy,” Matt said, nudging him.

Mitch smiled a little, looking down at his hands. “M’doin okay.” He mumbled.

“Good stuff,” Babs said.

Mitch smiled then turned, reaching out for Matt. Matt huffed out a laugh, pulling Mitch into his arms. Mitch immediately hid his face in Matt’s neck, tangling his hands in Matt’s shirt.

“What’s up, Mitch? Don’t want to say hi to Babs?” Matt asked.

Mitch squirmed, wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck. “I all ready did, Matt.” He said shyly, peeking out at Babs.

“You can ask him how his day was.”

Mitch wacked at Matt’s shoulder, “Stop’t Matt. M’all done talking.”

Matt rolled his eyes at Babs, who was smiling fondly at Mitch.

Babcock laughed. “Just checking to see if you guys were about ready to leave for the airport.”

Mitch went stiff in Matt’s arms. He looked up, pale. “Airport?” he said, voice quiet.

Babcock’s smile turned uncertain as he glanced at Matt. “Yeah kid, we’re taking a plane.”

Mitch’s whole demeanor changed in a second. His hands tightened in Matt’s shirt, his eyes watering. He turned to Matt. “Matt, no.” Mitch said quietly.

“Mitchy…” Matt started.

“No, Matt _no_.” Mitch said. A tremor could be heard in his voice, the last calm before a wail.

“Mitch, listen—“

Mitch’s chanting of ‘no’ got louder until he was practically yelling.

Matt flashed a look of confusion to Babcock, who looked equally confused.

“Mitchy, stop, stop. Let’s talk about this.” Matt said.

Mitch quieted but didn’t stop, tears running down his face.

Matt frowned, running a hand along Mitch’s back. “C’mon kid, shh. Let’s talk about it.”

Mitch stopped, bottom lip wobbly. “I don’t like planes,” he whispered.

“Mitchy, you can’t take one plane ride with me?” Matt whispered back.

Mitch’s eyes watered. “Matt, noooo.” He whined, the tears starting again.

Babcock was watching their interaction silently. He stepped towards Mitch, putting his hand on Mitch’s back. “Mitch, can you be a good boy for us and try?”

Mitch turned, looking at Babcock with sad eyes as he wiped away tears. Matt was about ready to break but Babcock had his game face on, the one that he wore when he was going to softly break to them some bad news.

“Can you try?” Babcock asked again.

Mitch paused and then, finally, nodded slowly.

Babs leaned forwards, tweaking Mitch’s cheek. “You’re being so good for us right now Mitchy. That’s great to hear.”

Mitch reached up, two handedly wiping away the rest of his tears.

“Can you go pack your bag for me while I talk to Uncle Babs?” Matt asked.

Mitch nodded, allowing himself to be put down.

Babcock smiled at Matt as Mitch ran off. “Uncle Babs?”

Matt chuckled, “I might start calling you that myself.”

They watched as Mitch packed his bag, still looking a little shaky.

“I think we have to consider the possibility of him not getting on that plane,” Matt said quietly.

Babs nodded. “There’s a train station not to fair from the airport if I remember properly. I’ll have someone look into it. If it comes down to that, you have to get on that plane without him. Mitch can go with a trainer.”

Matt nodded. “I’ll take him by taxi. Pump him up for it.”

Babs nodded and clapped Matt on the back. He looked over at Mitch. “See you there big guy.”

It was a small smile, but it was there. Mitch waved at Babcock, a look of determination on his face.

_______________________________________

Mitch screamed. Not only did he scream, but it was probably the loudest sound Matt had ever heard coming from such a small person.

Matt had been so certain they going to pull it off. All throughout the taxi ride, Mitch had been great. He’d been excited babbling the whole time. In retrospect, maybe it had been nervous babble.

Now Mitch was full out bawling in Matt’s arms, hands clutching onto his shirt.

Matt had tried untangling him a number of times, each one resulting in Mitch crying even harder.

“Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay.” Matt said, rubbing Mitch’s back. “Mitchy, it’s okay. Okay.”

Mitch was sobbing.

Babcock walked over. He tried pulling Mitch out of Matt’s arms. It caused an even larger upset. Airport staff was milling around nervously.

Mitch refused to let go of Matt. Eventual, a decision was reached.

Matt one-handedly untangled his carryon bag from his luggage. The tickets that were supposed to be reserved for Mitch and the trainer were given to Matt. It was a five minute taxi ride to the train station.

Mitch waved tearfully over Matt’s shoulder at Babcock.

“It’s okay kiddo,” Matt told Mitch as he buckled him in. “That’s okay.”

Mitch looked ashamed, his backpack sitting crookedly on his lap. “M’sorry Matt.” He said.

Matt paused. He reached over and ruffled Mitch’s hair. “Don’t worry about it.”

Mitch looked exhausted. He managed a thin smile. “We’re gunna take a train,” he mumbled.

Matt laughed as the taxi pulled away from the airport. “You excited about the train?”

Mitch looked at him shyly. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “I like the train.”

Matt smiled. “Then if we get there early, you and I can look at the train together.”

Mitch flopped his head back against the seat, looking pleased. He turned to look out the window, a small smile on his face.

Matt tipped his head back too. He could not believe how exhausting such a small person could be.


	3. You're not my team

It turned out Mitch loved trains. Like, seriously loved trains.

The train station itself was nothing special, just a local one by the airport, but it did have a train on the way to Ottawa and that was the important thing.

They sat together on one of the benches, watching as some freight trains passed.

Mitch’s feet swung, backpack tucked under his arm as he sucked on a juice box.

“So I’m gunna get to see a Toronto Maple Leafs game tonight?” Mitch asked.

“Yeah kiddo, sound good?”

Mitch nodded, looking distractedly at the people walking around.

Matt liked trying to guess what Mitch was thinking about. He was usually wrong.

Mitch turned to Matt. “Will Daddy be there?”

Matt shook his head. “Sorry Mitchy. You’ll see your dad in a couple days when we get back to Toronto.”

Mitch looked non-pulse, taking another draw out of his juice box. “Okay.”

Matt cocked his head. “Do you miss them?”

Mitch shook his head, readjusting his hat. “No. Daddy yells at the TV. It’s better if I watch the game by myself.”

Matt chuckled, “Your Dad yells at the TV.”

Mitch nodded and lowered his voice, leaning closer to Matt. “He even sometimes says bad words.”

Matt clucked his tongue, “Those are for adults only.”

Mitch patted Matt’s thigh. “It’s okay Matt. I know you would never say any.”

Matt nodded. “And if you ever hear any, what do you do?”

Mitch turned, climbing up onto his knees. “I whack them.” He said excitedly.

Matt laughed, “No kiddo, you just don’t listen.”

Mitch looked a little disappointed. “If they’re big can I whack them?”

“Only if you know them.”

Mitch paused, thinking. There was a small silence, before seemingly out of nowhere he turned back to Matt. “Can I whack Auston?” Mitch asked.

It took everything in him not to chuckle. “Auston? What did Auston do to you?”

Mitch sighed like he was about to unload a doozy of a story. He set his juice box down and turned to Matt looking very serious. “He wouldn’t let me go to the pool.”

Matt blinked. “He wouldn’t let you go to the pool…” he repeated.

Mitch nodded.

Matt frowned. Feeling Mitch’s eyes on him he turned, nodding. “Of course Mitch. Of course.”

Mitch was sitting there, his expression much to old for a kid.

Matt’s frown deepened as he thought over Mitch’s words. “Mitch, our hotel didn’t even have a pool.”

Mitch blinked, as if he’d never even thought about that. “Oh.” He said slowly.

Matt waited, watching a range of emotions fill Mitch’s face. “…Oh?”

Mitch nodded, looking off in the distance.

“So do you think… maybe you two can try to be friends?”

Mitch didn’t look so certain. “I don’t know Matt, he didn’t take me on a train.”

“I would rather be on an airplane,” Matt said pointedly.

Mitch ignored him. He slid off the bench, almost loosing his balance. How this kid would grow to become a world class athlete was beyond Matt.

Mitch pulled on his backpack, then turned to Matt. “I wanna watch the train come in,” Mitch said.

Matt let Mitch tug him to his feet. Or, Mitch grabbed his arm and pulled with all his might until Matt decided Mitch had struggled enough and stood. When Matt turned for his bag he found Mitch already making a move to scoop it up.

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it Matt,” Mitch huffed.

Matt ruffled his hair. “Thanks kiddo.”

“S’okay Matt,” Mitch said, struggling under the weight of it.

Matt let Mitch lead him out onto the platform, shifting excitedly from foot to foot, a little hoop in his step.

Right now, his team would probably be getting off the plane and onto a bus. Matt would likely miss the practice before their game tonight, but it was okay.

It all became worth it the moment the train rolled into the station, Mitch’s eyes huge with delight.

_______________________________________

Matt was more than a little worried. Mitch had left a little too easily when Babs had told him it was time to go watch the game by himself.

Babcock had assured him that Mitch was going to be fine, under the watchful eyes of their GM while they were all on the ice. That didn’t stop Matt from glancing up at the pressbox every couple of minutes.

The guys had been briefed in the room before practice and were sympathetic. Babcock was less so, giving him a hard rap on the helmet. “Eyes on the game,” he said. It hadn’t been unkind though. Matt felt like he had lost a piece of himself. It was almost a betrayal that Mitch had left his side so quickly once they’d gotten to the Canadian Tire Centre.

In the end they’d lost. Matt wasn’t happy, but he was eager to get Mitch back. There was some part of him that felt like he was missing something every moment he was alone without Mitch.

The rest of the team was anxious too. Though they had all heard about it, seeing it was something different. The guys dressed and showered more quickly than usual, getting through their media with an efficiency that was rarely seen.

Matt was pulling on his suit jacket when he heard a familiar voice drawing nearer. Everyone turned, looking towards the door.

Babcock pushed open the locker room doors, a shy Mitch hiding behind his legs. He was wearing a brand new Toronto Maple Leafs jersey that was just a bit too big on him, reminding Matt of adult Mitch.

The guys shuffled forwards, straining to get a better look.

Mitch shrunk back a little, his expression becoming shy. He tugged on Babs’ pants, motioning him down.

Babcock frowned, crouching.

The room was unnaturally quiet as Mitch leaned forward to whisper in Bab’s ear.

Babs looked confused and replied in a tone that Matt couldn’t quite make out.

Mitch frowned, looking around uncertainly. Matt recognized that look. It was the one that came before the tears.

Matt stepped forwards, crouching down. “Mitchy?”

Mitch turned at the sound of his name, scanning the room. The second he found Matt, a look of relief filled his face, mixed with mild confusion. He broke away from Babs, making his way towards Matt in a light, childlike jog.

One of the boys, Kadri, stepped towards Mitch as he passed, startling the kid. Mitch stumbled but caught himself, straightening up and dancing away from Kadri.

Kadri looked more amused than offended.

Mitch’s eyes flicked from face to face as he passed, his expression one of suspicion.

As he got closer to Matt, he picked up the pace, jumping up into Matt’s arms. He wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck, holding tight.

“Hey kiddo, how was the game?” Matt asked.

Mitch pulled back, making a face. “They lost,” he said. “Dad would have been yelling.” He said, lowering his tone. Mitch took another slow look around. “Uncle Babs said he would take me to meet the players. M’gunna have them sign my jersey,” Mitch said. “You gunna come too?”

Matt smiled. “You’re in the dressing room now.”

Mitch shook his head. “M’not in the right dressing room.”

Everyone was watching them at this point, the guys closest to them exchanging glances.

Matt frowned, glancing across the room at Babcock, who did not look like he was understanding the situation any better.

“Mitchy, you are in the Toronto Maple Leafs’ room right now.”

Mitch turned, looking around critically. He turned back to Matt very suddenly, shaking his head. “No Matt, I’m not.”

Matt shifted, readjusting Mitch on his hip. “Kiddo, I play for the Toronto Maple Leafs. Maybe one day you will too.”

A couple of guys around the room smiled at that.

Mitch pouted, giving Matt an unhappy look. “Stop lying to me,” he pouted.

“Mitchy, I wouldn’t.”

Mitch whacked at his shoulder. “Are too. I know all the names of the Toronto Maple Leafs. You’re not one of them.”

“Okay Mitchy, I’m sorry. Who are you looking for?”

Mitch straightened up on Matt’s arms, holding his hands out in front of him like he was about to do the most important thing of his life. “Okay Matt, okay. Okay. Sundin, Domi, McCabe, Green, Tucker…“ he said, counting them off on his fingers. “Joseph—“

“Mitch, Mitch,” Matt stopped him.

Mitch looked slightly annoyed. Around the room, everyone was starting with confused expressions.

“Mitch, there’s been a couple of trades since then,” Matt said, unsure of what else to say.

Some of the guys around the room started laughing. Mitch ducked his head, flushing in embarrassment.

“No Matt,” Mitch said quietly, “I swear. Daddy quizzes me for fun.”

Matt lowered his voice to match Mitch’s. “How about you go around and meet everyone?”

Mitch swallowed. He looked around again, shrinking a bit. He leaned forwards, wrapping an arm around Matt’s neck. “Y’gunna come with me?” he asked shyly.

Matt smiled and nodded.

Mitch smiled, but it only lasted a second. He reached up, patting Matt’s damp hair. “Why’s your hair wet?”

“I told you, I played.”

Mitch reached up with both hands, running them through Matt’s hair. “I don’t believe you,” he said at last.

Matt sighed, “Next time we’ll see if you can be down here when we hit the ice. Plus we’ll be at home.”

Mitch’s eyes widened. “Can I?”

“First you have to meet everyone. Then we can talk to Uncle Babs.”

Mitch nodded enthusiastically, motioning to be put down.

JVR was next to him, waiting patiently to meet Mitch. Mitch walked up timidly, extending a hand to introduce himself.

All the guys were excited to meet little Mitch, super nice and supportive. Some of the bigger guys dropped to a knee, making themselves less scary to sign Mitch’s jersey.

Though Mitch had approached the first couple of guys cautiously, he was now throwing himself into it, going up to everyone by himself.

That allowed Matt to hang back and watch. It was going well. Matt was chatting with Babcock about their rooming details when Matt heard a cry of discontent.

He stepped forwards, scanning the room.

Mitch stood there, glaring angrily at someone.

Matt couldn’t make out what was happening. He jogged forward, looking around.

Mitch was standing there, clutching at Willy’s pants, expression angry.

Auston was crouching down in front of Mitch, looking a little hurt.

“What are _you_ doing here,” Mitch said, stepping behind Willy a bit.

“I play here Marns,” Auston said.

“That’s not my name!” Mitch said angrily. He stepped away from Willy, turning to jog towards Matt.

“Mitchy,” Matt said. “That’s not nice. Auston’s our top goal scorer right now.”

Mitch didn’t look impressed. “He’s mean,” Mitch said quietly, reaching out his arms to be picked up.

Matt shook his head. “Not until Auston signs your jersey.”

Mitch looked betrayed. “Matt…” he whined.

“Mitchy.”

Mitch pouted and headed towards Auston, sending Matt a sad look over his shoulder all the while.

Next to him Morgan laughed, shaking his head. “Ever the enforcer,” he said in a low voice.

Matt snorted, but he was smiling.

“What did he do Mitch?” Willy asked.

Auston took Mitch’s jersey gently in his hands, signing it quietly.

Mitch was watching Auston carefully, as if he was going to scribble all over it. “He’s mean,” Mitch said again.

The older guys found this especially funny.

Willy smiled. “Did he not let you watch TV?”

Mitch shook his head. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Something about a pool,” Matt told Willy.

“The hotel didn’t have a pool,” Auston said in exasperation, capping his Sharpie.

Mitch shot him a glance. “Uncle Babs said it did.” He said indignantly.

“You’re going to lose this one Auston,” Matt warned.

Mitch teetered a bit, looking exhausted. He wandered over to Matt, reaching up again.

Matt folded this time, scooping the kid up.

“We goin’ to bed?” Mitch asked.

“Yeah kiddo, in just a minute. Did everyone sign your jersey?”

"Not you," Mitch mumbled.

Matt smiled, ruffling Mitch's hair. "We've got time for that later."

Mitch nodded, dropping his head to Matt’s shoulder.

“Then we’ll head over to the bus.”

The team was really supportive. Somewhere between the room and the bus, Mitch started drifting off. The guys grabbed the door for Matt and spoke in hushed voices on the bus. JVR walked them to their room, making sure they had everything they needed before heading off for the night. He even offered to watch Mitch if Matt ever needed a break. Matt thanked him but couldn’t foresee needing to call him on that.

When James left, Matt tucked Mitch into his bed. Mitch was still tangled up in his Toronto jersey, looking extra small. Matt couldn’t help but feel fond. He’d always liked kids and he definitely liked Mitch. As much as Matt missed his friend, kid Mitch was almost as cool as big Mitch.

The bed creaked as Mitch shifted, rolling over.

Matt smiled.

He flicked off the lights and headed over to his bed.

“Goodnight Matt,” came Mitch’s mumbled voice in the dark.

Matt smiled. “Night kiddo,” he said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inconsistent posting schedule, I know. I officially finished school today so it should become more regular. Feedback is always welcome, hope you're enjoying it so far!!


	4. Slap shot

It had taken Matt the better part of the bus ride back to Toronto the next day to talk Babs into it, but it had been worth it.

Mitch’s parents still weren’t home, meaning he had nowhere to go. Since he had been in Matt’s care the whole time, they were okay letting him stay there. Players who de-aged didn’t generally stay young for too long and Mitch had been in a relatively low-stress environment under Matt’s care. The specialist they’d consulted sounded optimistic that Mitch wouldn’t stay this way for too much longer.

The thought of having Mitch over at this place was a little weird, but no weirder than having him in his hotel room on the road. Mitch seemed happy to be in Toronto, a place he somewhat recognized. As they got closer, Mitch started babbling to some of the boys on the bus about a trip him and his dad had taken.

The guys loved having him around. Mitch still wasn’t thrilled that he had to spent so much time with Auston, but it only added to the other rookies’ delight. Matt watched as Willy wound Mitch up again, enticing another almost shouting match between him and Auston.

Matt wasn’t going to address it. If Willy and Kappy wanted to wind him up, they could deal with the consequences of a screaming kid later. Morgan ended up getting annoyed and yelled at Willy, quickly putting an end to the teasing. Mitch had loved it. He even spent the rest of the bus ride talking Morgan’s ear off about god knows what.

Matt was almost jealous about how much time Mitch was spending away from him until he felt a tug on his sleeve, a tired Mitch back to curl up on his lap and sleep.

Mitch continued to sleep as Matt carried him off the bus and buckled him into the car. The rest of the day was easy. Matt ordered pizza for Mitch and put on a movie of his choice. Mitch was thrilled.

The next day, they hit the streets of Toronto. A couple people recognized Matt but thankfully said nothing about Mitch, who just smiled happily at the attention they were getting.

Matt took him to his favorite sport’s store. Mitch’s questions were non-stop but Matt wasn’t folding. He had more stuff planned for them and he wasn’t ready to give it away just yet.

Mitch gave up eventually, distracted as Matt started pulling down children’s equipment.

“Who’s that for?” Mitch asked.

“You,” Matt said.

Mitch frowned. “I have my own equipment. Daddy has it at home.”

Matt wanted to laugh but settled for a smile. “I know kiddo. We’re going to get you some new stuff because you’ve grown so much.”

The joke went right over Mitch’s head. “Daddy said it’s okay?” he asked.

“Of course.”

Mitch shrugged and allowed Matt to size him. He babbled through the whole thing. He was wearing his jersey again, proudly showing it off the all the workers who passed.

“Why 16?” Mitch asked as Matt tied his skates.

Matt hadn’t noticed, but the person who had given him the jersey had made sure it was a Marner one. Mitch had thought they’d made it special for him.

“I don’t know kiddo. You’ll have to figure that out later.” Matt said, finishing the bow.

Mitch wiggled off the bench, testing them. He walked off awkwardly in the skates, almost tripping a couple times. He made a wide circle, coming back. He looked hilarious, jersey stretched out past his fingertips to cover his hands, shuffling around off-balanced in his skates.

“Good?” Matt asked.

Mitch nodded, coming to stand in front of Matt. Kneeling, Matt was about Mitch’s height.

“These will do I guess,” Mitch said, wiggling his foot.

Matt turned, glancing at the display model on the wall. They were the exactly pair Mitch would normally wear on the ice, just in kids size.

Mitch gripped his shoulders as Matt began untying the skates, refusing to sit down. “We going skating Matt?” Mitch asked.

“Yeah kiddo.”

“Why do I need full equipment?” Mitch asked.

“You’ll see.”

“Matt…” Mitch whined.

Matt worked the first skate off. “Better stop talking about it. It’s a surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises,” Mitch grumbled.

“Stop it grumpy butt.”

Mitch giggled. “M’not grumpy Matt.” He reached up and grabbed a handful of Matt’s hair. “Why d’you have hair on top?” he asked. He wasn’t pulling, just kind of feeling.

“I like it,” Matt said, pulling the other skate off.

Mitch hummed and let go, leaning down to pull his shoes on.

“So skates, good?” Matt asked.

Mitch nodded.

Matt tossed them into the hockey bag, hauling it over his shoulder. It was tiny. Matt had forgotten how small kid’s equipment was. He’d made sure to grab a helmet with a full mask and a neck guard too. He pulled a mouth guard off the rack for good measure.

Mitch stood.

“Hand?” Matt asked, holding out his free one.

Mitch took it, walking with Matt to the cash. “I don’t like surprises,” Mitch said again.

“You’ll like this one Mitchy.”

Mitch sighed, sulking a little. Matt knew he wasn’t going to be wrong about this.

_______________________________________

Mitch was dead quiet the whole way. Half way through he even reached up to Matt, a silent plea to be carried. Matt sighed, picking him up. Maybe this kind of stuff was boring for a kid.

Mitch was attentive the whole way though, looking around.

Matt had gone to great lengths to get this organized for Mitch. Babs had talked to the trainers and arena staff, moving their usual practice from the training rink to the Air Canada Center. He and Mitch had come early to go on a tour of the building, arranging to have places that were usually closed off to the public opened for them. Mitch had hooked an arm around Matt’s neck, watching with big eyes and listening as Matt showed him everything. They did the whole rink, working their way up then back down.

“You okay?” Matt asked as Mitch sagged against him.

Mitch had only nodded, eyes huge.

Matt sighed but pressed on.

In the lower levels, Mitch showed a little more interest, reaching out to touch one of the pictures of the 2002 team. “Tucker,” Mitch said quietly.

“What’s that Mitch?” Matt asked.

Mitch reached down, gripping his jersey. “16,” he said quietly.

“Tucker was 16, you’re right.” Matt said, squinting at the picture.

Mitch humbled happily, dropping his head to Matt’s shoulder.

“I’ve got one more surprise for you, then we’ll go home.”

Mitch popped his head up, looking startled. “I don’wanna go home,” he said, looking worried.

Matt wasn’t so sure. “You’re enjoying yourself?”

Mitch nodded aggressively, straightening himself up in Matt’s arms. “This is like the best day ever.” He said. “Well, maybe it would be nice if Daddy was here, but I like you second best.”

“What about mom?”

Mitch rolled his eyes. “Second best _after_ mom. Mom is tied with Daddy.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry kiddo.”

Mitch hummed, but he seemed more alert now.

“So one more thing?”

Mitch nodded.

As Matt led him down the corridor, Mitch seemed to understand what was happening. He got wiggly, squirming around in Matt’s arms excitedly. He turned, taking Matt’s face in both of his hands.

“Matt!” Mitch said excitedly.

Matt tried pulling his face back but Mitch held on.

“Matt,” Mitch said, “Matt.”

“Mitchy. Mitchy, what?” Matt said, but he was smiling. This had been the reaction he’d wanted all morning.

Mitch looked thrilled. He let go of Matt, pivoting his body to get a better look around. The locker room door was now in sight. Mitch squealed and shifted, forcing Matt to put him down.

Matt smiled as Mitch went running off down the hallway. The doors were too heavy for him to pull open. Mitch stood bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for Matt to come help.

Mitch cried out as the doors opened, pure joy filling his face.

Some of the boys had come in early to be there. Matt had gotten the ice for an hour before their practice. Andersen was pulling on his goalie pads. Willy, Kappy and Auston were dressing along with Morgan, Jake and JVR. Mitch’s new bag of equipment sat in the stall next to Matt’s. A new, slightly larger jersey with Mitch’s number hung in his stall along with Toronto socks and pants.

Mitch’s smile was blinding. He ran over to Willy’s group, too excited to complain about Auston being there.

Matt walked over to Morgan and his group, clapping each of them on the back.

“Thanks,” Matt said.

JVR smiled. “We like the kid,” he said.

Morgan and Jake nodded. “Was he expecting it?” Morgan asked.

“Don’t think so,” Matt said.

Mitch ran over to them suddenly, looking flushed and excited. “Um, Matt? Matt?” he said, tugging on Matt’s pant leg.

“Hey Mitchy,” Jake said.

Mitch turned, startled like he had only just noticed they were there. “Oh, hello,” he said hurriedly.

Matt tilted his head slightly, motioning at the other guys standing with him.

Mitch sighed but turned, saying hello to each of them.

JVR demanded a high five. Mitch complied quickly before finally turning back to Matt, taking his hand and pulling him down. “Can I um, can I change with Willy and Kappy?” Mitch asked.

Matt glanced over to where Willy was waving at him. Matt looked down at Mitch. “Are you going to be nice to Auston?”

Mitch made a face. “I can try,” he said.

Jake laughed. Mitch looked pleased.

“Turn that into a promise and you’ve got a deal.”

Mitch sighed heavily and nodded.

“Say it Mitch.”

“I promise.”

Matt stood. “Get the boys to help move your bag.”

Mitch clapped excitedly, running back to the rookies.

“You’re learning to share Matt, I like it.” JVR said.

“Shut up,” Matt murmured, but he was smiling. He watched as Kappy and Willy got up, dragging Mitch’s bag around the Toronto logo.

Mitch, apparently unaware that he wasn’t supposed to step on the logo, made to cut clear across the room. Willy noticed just in time, sprinting over to scoop Mitch up before he could touch it.

Mitch, clearly angry that he had been scooped up against his will, started whacking at Willy.

Kappy stood there laughing as Willy got mercilessly smacked.

“Shit, make him stop,” Willy said.

That only set Mitch off further. “Don’t. swear.” He chanted over and over again between hits.

Everyone in the room was laughing at this point. Even Auston was smiling. Willy set Mitch down, pushing him in Kappy’s direction.

“Around the logo Mitch,” Kappy said.

Mitch shot an annoyed look at Willy, sticking close to Kappy as he moved Mitch’s equipment. Eventually they got him settled, working him into his gear. Mitch seemed to have found a new target though, not complaining as Auston sat to his right but shooting the occasional glare over at Willy. Mitch even asked Auston to help him fasten an elbow pad.

Matt didn’t miss the pleased smile on Auston’s face.

Matt wasn’t forgotten though. Mitch ran over to him to help putting on his jersey. Matt half expected Mitch to go right back to the boys but he waited, reaching up for Matt’s hand as they exited the room.

Mitch nervous babbled all the way down the tunnel. The boys were following close behind, chatting and smiling as Mitch went from constant stream of words to silent, taking in the size of the arena from ice level.

His eyes grew as the stands extended out around them. Mitch was so busy looking up that he missed the step out, tumbling down onto the ice. Matt reached down to scooped him up, planting him back on his feet.

The boys did their usual thing as they hit the ice, skating around and talking as Mitch adjusted.

“Matt, do you see this?” Mitch said, bumping into Matt’s leg for the third time, too busy looking up.

“I see it kiddo,” Matt said.

“It’s huge!” Mitch cried, throwing his arms up.

Matt narrowly avoided a stick to the face. “Want to take a picture after? Send it to mom and dad?”

Mitch smiled excitedly. “Yeah, send it to Daddy.”

The boys quickly swept Mitch up. Morgan and Jake were trying to convince him that he needed to be a defense but JVR and Willy won him over for the forwards. Matt laughed to think it was even a competition.

It was amazing to see. Mitch, who was probably one of the fasted guys on their team, had completely lost most of his skating abilities. He wasn’t bad, but it was nowhere near what Matt knew he could do. Mitch took up an awkward little kid skate, chasing after the boys who were mostly gliding.

Everyone was great. Even Andersen looked like he was enjoying himself, letting a few of Mitch’s shots go in. The ways Mitch’s eyes lit up as his first shot went in made every single things that had happened in the past couple of days worth it.

Jake had pretended to block the shot, watching it slide past him and slip under the pad of Andersen. Mitch lost his damn mind, surging forwards and falling into his stomach, sliding into the net after it. Everyone stood around, laughing.

Auston even took some time after a short 3 on 3, helping Mitch with his shot against the boards.

Matt stood to the side watching as Mitch listened, actually _listened_ to the words Auston was saying. He even almost managed a small snap shot off Auston’s advice. Mitch looked delighted.

Willy and Kappy pushed some pucks out in front of the net and started taking shots on Andersen.

Matt was talking to JVR and Morgan when he heard the distinct sound of a slap shot, followed by a glove save. The string of aggressive sounding Danish is what made Matt turn to see Andersen yelling at a very pale looking Kappy. Hiding behind Andersen was Mitch, frozen in terror.

Matt was next to Mitch in a second, on his knees looking the kid over. Behind him, he could hear Kappy getting ripped into by some of the other guys as well.

“Mitchy, you okay? Did you get hit?”

Mitch shook his head, looking about as pale as Kappy. “M’okay Matt,” he said quietly.

Mitch flinched as a shape approached them. It was only Andersen though. Andersen crouched down, holding his trapper open for Mitch. Inside was the puck that Kappy had shot at him. “Keep it,” Andersen said gently to Mitch. “You might appreciate this later.”

Mitch wouldn’t take it but Matt scooped it up. “The most important save you’ve ever made,” Matt said, standing to pat Andersen on the head.

Andersen laughed, giving Matt a tap with his stick.

Mitch looked like he needed a break. Matt skated with him over to the bench, giving him a water bottle.

Matt reached into their supply box, pulling out a roll of white tape and a Sharpie.

“Whatcha doin’?” Mitch asked.

“Nothing,” Matt said, wrapping the puck. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“I hate when adults say that,” Mitch groaned, but he was looking much better already.

“Did Mitch score a goal?” a voice asked.

Mitch turned, finding Babcock in his skates and practice stuff. Mitch squealed, pulling himself off the ice to shuffle over for a hug.

“A bunch!” Mitch said excitedly.

Babcock patted Mitch on the back. “That’s what I like to hear. We’ll make a Leaf out of you yet.” He said.

Matt smiled.

More of the guys filed out, patting Mitch on the head as they hit the ice. Mitch looked delighted. He watched their practice from the bench, handing out water bottles as players came by for a break. He looked incredibly happy.

It was almost as if everyone was given an extra boost with Mitch being there, giving their best at practice that morning. It felt good, better than it’s felt in a while.

After the practice Kappy went over to apologize to Mitch, who had long since forgotten the incident.

Mitch hadn’t forgotten the photo though, prompting Matt to take out his phone.

Babcock took the picture. Matt helped Mitch out of his helmet and gloves, scooping him up to take their place at center ice. Babs took a couple of good ones, then got one of Mitch by himself. They sent that one off to Mitch’s parents. Mitch, who hadn’t really had technology that advanced when he as a child, was amazed by the iPhone. He was even more amazed when Kappy showed him how to play games on it by means of apologies.

On their way to the car, Matt handed Mitch the puck he had saved.

Mitch frowned down at it, rolling it between his hands. “What’s this?” he asked.

Matt smiled down at him. “A game puck. For your first NHL practice.”

Mitch fingered the tape wrapped around the side. “What does this say?”

“You’ll understand when your older,” Matt said.

Mitch gave him a whack on the leg for that one, then reached up to hold Matt’s hand. “Is it too early for lunch?” Mitch asked.

Matt checked the time.

As his phone lit up, the picture they had just taken shown back at him on the lock screen. Matt smiled and tucked it back into his pocket. “No kid, we can go grab lunch.”


	5. Late night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In coming--over-tired toddler.

That night, they won. It could have been because they were in front of their home crowd, but the boys contributed it to something else. 

Mitch had seen them off that night, giving them each props before they hit the ice. It hadn’t even been Matt’s idea, it was something the team had asked for it.

After media had worked its way through the room, the doors opened again and Mitch came charging in. Matt watched as he was scooped up and spun around, a couple of the guys standing along the side watching. Matt sighed but didn’t say anything. If they wanted to wind Mitch up, they could deal with the consequences of him crashing as well.

“Matt, you coming out with us?” JVR called.

Matt shook his head, “I’ve got Mitch again tonight.”

JVR looked over at Bozak, who shrugged. “We could change our plans a bit. Stay here where it’s kid friendly, hang out.”

“I don’t know if that’s a great idea,” Matt started but it was too late. Mitch had already overheard their conversation and was jumping up at Tyler, reaching for his arm.

“We can hang out here? Really?” Mitch asked excitedly. Matt had been kind of hoping Mitch would be ready for bed right away.

Morgan looked up at Matt, a knowing smile on his face. “You’ve got to ask Matt first,” he said.

Dammit. Damn him.

Mitch turned his attention to Matt, running across the room to him.

“Mitchy…” Matt tried.

Mitch was relentless, pushing himself up into Matt’s lap. “Please Matt? Please? I’ll be so good. I’ll be so good and I’ll listen, then I’ll go right to bed. Please?”

Matt struggled. 

Mitch could see it on his face. He pushed himself up against Matt, watching him with big, pleading eyes. He put a hand on Matt’s shoulders. “I’m old enough to be up a little bit longer,” Mitch said diplomatically. 

A kid this young shouldn’t be this smart. He knew exactly how to play Matt.

“C’mon Matt,” Morgan egged.

“Marty,” JVR said. 

The rookies were looking on too, waiting. 

“Okay,” Matt said quietly, only to Mitch. “For one hour, do you understand?”

Mitch squealed, wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck in a big hug.

Matt patted him on the back, shooting Morgan a look over Mitch’s shoulder.

Morgan flashed him an innocent smile.

The thing was, Matt instantly knew it had been a bad idea. Though they were just staying in the dressing room, he could see how wound up Mitch was getting.

The rookies started corralling Mitch over to Andersen’s stall, who was already reaching over for his goalie stick.

Matt watched as a small game of 2-on-2 broke out. Andersen was more than happy to let Mitch take shots on him with a rubber ball. Willy was feeding him one-timers as Auston and Kappy cheered. When Freddy allowed a particularly nice goal to go in, Mitch ran at him, celebrating. 

Freddy lifted him up, flinging Mitch over his shoulder.

Mitch howled with laughter.

The guys around the room were all standing, watching and laughing along with them. 

De-aging was getting more and more rare around the league. When it happened it was special, which was a shame because it usually stemmed from over-stress or trauma. Matt had heard that in years past they would blame the player for letting themselves get to that point. Looking around the room, there wasn’t one person who would dare blame Mitch for being in this position. Everyone was looking on with a smile as the boys played.

Mitch got passed around from guy to guy. Everyone wanted something different from him. Some just wanted to talk. Kadri and Mitch spent a good amount of time going over an offensive play together. Gardiner and Reilly were teasing him about girls. Brown was chatting with Mitch about trains. To Matt, that was ideal. 

The worst were the boys who wanted to roughhouse with him. Matt didn’t necessarily appreciate when Mo got a mini fight club going, a whole group of them play fighting in the middle of the room. Matt didn’t even both stepping in. No one was getting hurt yet so it was easier to just sit back and watch.

In theory, it was nice. For the most part, Mitch had been stuck spending most of his time with Matt. They were both enjoying themselves but it’s not like Matt had a monopoly on Mitch. The other guys on the team knew and liked Mitch too. Everyone missed Mitch and wanted some time with him.

Realistically though Mitch had de-aged into a small boy and Matt was acutely aware that was now approaching 11pm. These two elements didn’t necessarily mix.

Matt could see the changes as they came.

Mitch was just a little bit slower, some of his frustrations coming out as the night went on.

“You good?” Matt called to Mitch as he rode around on JVR’s shoulders.

Mitch smiled, grabbing a handful of James’ hair. “M’okay Matt.” He called.

Matt should have stopped it there. He should have seen the signs and drawn the line. Mitch was smiling though, and he deserved that. Unfortunately Matt had forgotten what came after the high of an over-tired kid.

It started with a pout when Kappy stole the ball away from him and ended with a mild hissy fit when Willy wouldn’t pick him up again. 

That was when Matt intervened. 

“Okay, okay Mitchy.” Matt said, standing. “I’m getting a little tired kiddo, do you think we can go home? For my sake?”

Mitch swung an angry glare around at Matt, looking undecided on whether he wanted to pursue yelling at Willy or to start a new fight with Matt. A silence fell over the room, guys turning to watch.

There was a distinct tension in the air. Just as it looked like Mitch was going to make a decision, Auston stood up as well, stretching. “Oh boy, bed sounds good right about now.” He said.

Mitch turned. Matt could see the wheels in his mind turning.

Auston glanced around, looking for and finding Kappy. 

Kappy didn’t move. 

Auston gave him a light kick.

Kappy opened his mouth, blinking up at Auston in confusion. A moment passed between then. Auston seemed to be sending a meaningful look down at him. Kappy’s mouth fell open in a silent “Oh” as he stood quickly. “Yeah,” he said, “I’m like…super tired.”

Willy was smiling over at them fondly. He turned to Mitch. “Whaddya say Mitch, bed time?”

Mitch narrowed his eyes at them. For a moment Matt thought Mitch might try to argue with all three of them on this, but he only nodded slowly.

Matt mouthed a silent “thank you” to the boys, who smiled.

Everyone wanted hugs. Mitch was happy to make the rounds. Anyone who thought Mitch was cuddly as an adult had clearly not seen him as a child. Even over-tired Mitch was a cuddle machine, demanding affection from all of them. Everyone was only too willing to comply.

By the end of it Mitch had finally cooled off, showing just how tired he really was. He walked over to Matt, swaying slightly as he reached up for Matt’s hand.

Matt smiled. “Say goodnight, kiddo.”

Mitch gave his best tired smile and waved to everyone around the room.

A chorus of out of sync goodnights saw them off.

Matt hustled Mitch out of there, scooping him up to carry to the car. Mitch couldn’t even get in by himself he was so tired. Matt felt bad for him. He pulled open the door, buckling Mitch in. 

Mitch’s eyes drooped. 

"Did you have a good night kiddo?" Matt asked quietly.

Mitch nodded, but Matt could see a strange underlying sadness there.

He paused, wanting to say more. Mitch looked like he was done though. Matt squeezed his shoulder and shut the car door.

They drove in silence. Mitch had his head turned towards the window, eyes unseeing.

When Matt reached over and squeezed Mitch's knee, Mitch grabbed onto Matt's wrist, keeping his hand there. Matt glanced over to find Mitch looking up at him intensely. 

Matt looked away, focusing on the road. He could still feel Mitch though. Matt looked back over at him. 

Mitch was locked onto him. 

"You okay Mitchy?" Matt finally asked.

Mitch suddenly looked much older. "I feel like I'm waiting for something, Matt." He said sadly.

Matt was struck by how beyond his years his words had sounded. He swallowed, flipping his hand over to take Mitch's in his.

Mitch's eyes welled up.

"Hang in there kiddo, we're almost home."

Mitch didn't look reassured by that.

They pulled into the parking garage. Matt got out and scooped Mitch up into his arms, carrying him upstairs.

If Matt knew kids, Mitch was going to break sooner or later. It was better to get it all out now.

Matt unlocked his apartment and headed straight for the kitchen. Setting Mitch down on the counter, he pulled open the fridge and got out a couple Gatorades and the package of cookie dough.

He held it up for Mitch to see. "Yeah?"

Mitch smiled, nodding. 

The clock said it was almost midnight, but Mitch’s wave of sadness had given him a second wind.

Mitch helped Matt cut up and place the cookies on the tray. Matt couldn’t help taking little peeks at him, trying to figure out what was wrong. He couldn’t figure it out though. Mitch kept his eyes on his work and his head down.

"Was it just a long day?" Matt asked.

Mitch shrugged.

"Something else," Matt said quietly.

"I don't know," Mitch said.

Honestly, he was probably telling the truth. No one really understood de-aging. Mitch couldn’t remember anything and was living in a stranger's home. He probably missed his home and his parents—Matt paused.

"Stay here Mitchy," Matt said. 

Mitch nodded.

Matt went into the other room, grabbing his phone from the counter.

The conversation was short. An agreement was met.

"Hold on," Matt said, tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear as he went back into the kitchen. Mitch cocked an eyebrow, mushing down his last cookie.

Matt reached up, pulling him off the counter. Mitch only grumbled. 

Matt pulled the phone free, covering the mouthpiece. "Mitchy, there's someone on the phone for you."

Mitch frowned, "Who?"

Matt smiled. "It's a surprise," he said. "And when you’re done, the cookies will be ready."

Mitch reached up for the phone tentatively.

"Hello?" He said.

A pause. Matt could just make out the sound of a voice on the other end.

Mitch's eyes grew. "Daddy?"

Matt smiled. He reached down, ruffling Mitch’s hair. 

Mitch reached out with his free hand, gripping Matt's pants.

Matt motioned Mitch towards the living room. 

Mitch nodded, scurrying off. "Daddy!" He said, eyes beginning to water again.

This is what Mitch needed. Matt had been doing his best but sometimes he could see the cracks in Mitch. He needed his parents. There were some things Matt couldn't do and this was one of them.

In the other room, Mitch was telling his dad all about their last couple days together.

Matt smiled, listening. He put the cookies into the oven but didn't follow Mitch into the living room. Mitch should have this time alone.

Mitch's parents had agreed that they should keep acting like Mitch had never aged instead of trying to explain it all to him. So now Mitch was in the living room, with his parents on the phone acting like the last 15 years of Mitch’s life hadn’t happened. Matt couldn’t imagine how hard it must be on Mitch's parents to have to pretend.

"And they traded Tie Domi dad, your favourite." Mitch cried in disbelief.

Matt couldn't help himself. He laughed.

In the other room, Mitch hummed. "You would like Matt, daddy. He fights, just like you like."

Matt smiled.

"And they gave me a jersey special. With my name on it!"

A pause. 

"I'm being a good boy daddy. I'm being super good." 

Another pause. "Really?" Mitch asked. "When you get back?"

Matt sighed. It was awkward hiding out in the kitchen overhearing their conversation, but there was nowhere for him to go.

"Okay daddy, yes please. Wanna talk to mom." A pause. "Night daddy."

Some shuffling. The sound of Mitch bouncing on the couch. "Mommy!" He cried. Matt could hear the smile in his voice. 

A giggle. "Matt said it's okay for today."

There was a pause.

"M'not in trouble, I've been good."

Mitch hummed as his mother spoke. "Super good." He said.

Another pause. Mitch made a little sound of discontent. "Daddy's a liar, I'm being a good boy." 

A laugh. "Nope, I don't miss you." 

Some more squeaking as Mitch shifted on the couch. "M'not lying, stop that."

Matt couldn’t help himself any more. He peeked around the corner. Mitch was curled up on the couch, his back to Matt.

"I don't sound sad." Mitch said.

He absolutely did. Dads were great but moms just knew best sometimes and Mitch was a momma' boy through and through.

"You miss me?" Mitch asked. The cracks were showing again. Mitch's voice wavered. "Okay...maybe I miss you a little."

A sniffle. Mitch wiped at his eyes. "Okay, a lot." He said.

Matt couldn't look anymore. He ducked back into the kitchen, checking on the cookies. From the other room he could hear another sniffle, harder this time.

"M'trying to be a big boy," Mitch said.

Matt's stomach clenched. This was heartbreaking to hear. 

"S'hard mom."

A pause.

"He's being really nice. I like him a lot. He's not mean like Auston was."

A pause, followed by a wet giggle. "Yeah mom, you can fight him."

Another sniffle.

"Okay. I'll give him a big hug for you. The biggest hug. And you can give him one when you get back."

Another giggle. "If daddy gets jealous he can get a hug himself."

Laughter. Genuine laughter.

"Love you…Love you lots."

A pause, followed by a happy sigh.

"Okay. Night mommy."

There was the distinct sound of the phone clicking off, but Mitch didn’t move. Matt could hear some more sniffles. The couch groaned and footsteps crossed the room, away from Matt. The sound of someone blowing their nose filled the room.

Matt smiled, waiting. There was a couple more minutes of gentle sniffling before Mitch sucked in a deep breath. The footsteps turned, getting closer.

Mitch reappeared, holding Matt's phone. His eyes were red a puffy, but he was wearing a smile. Not a fake smile or one that said he was hiding something. It was small but the important thing was that it was there.

Mitch held out the phone to Matt.

Matt took it, placing it on the counter.

There was a pause. 

Matt rubbed his neck awkwardly. "The uh, cookies should be ready soon."

Mitch nodded, shifting from foot to foot.

Another pause. Mitch cleared his throat. "Mommy said I needed to give you a hug. Not for me," he finished quickly. "From her for taking care of me. I don't need a hug."

Matt smiled. "I think I'd really like that."

Mitch hesitated, scuffing his toes a bit. Finally he looked up, holding out his arms.

Matt crouched, pulling Mitch into a tight hug.

For someone who claimed not to need a hug, Mitch melted into it. He was boneless against Matt. He didn’t even move when the timer went off for the cookies. Matt had to pick him up, maneuvering the tray out of the oven with one hand as Mitch clung to his shirt.

“Want a cookie kid?” Matt asked quietly.

Mitch didn’t answer, his face tucked into Matt’s neck.

“Mitchy?”

Mitch’s breathing had evened out.

Matt smiled and turned the oven off, leaving everything in its place to cool.

Upstairs, Matt tucked Mitch under the covers.

Mitch shifted, stretching.

Matt held still, hoping Mitch would just roll over and go back to sleep.

No such luck. “W’happened to the cookies?” Mitch mumbled.

Matt smiled, flicking off the lights. “They’ll be ready when you wake up kiddo.”

Mitch nodded, eyes closed. “M’kay, a quick nap.” He slurred.

“Mhmm,” Matt said, backing out of the room quietly.

It wouldn’t be a quick nap. Matt sealed the cookies away in a container. 

Mitch slept the whole night through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry my bad. There will definitely be a chapter 6.


	6. The end.

After their morning practice, Matt had the afternoon off.

“Where are we going?” Mitch asked, hands fidgeting anxiously around the hem of his jersey. Matt had tried washing it, only to get yelled at for his efforts. Matt was fine as long as it didn’t smell. Mitch couldn't hold on to it forever though and Matt could only wait so long before he would have to pull it from his body.

For now Matt only smiled, allowing Mitch to squirm as they pulled into the underground parking lot.

Mitch huffed, getting impatient. “I don’t like surprises,” he reminded Matt.

“You’ve liked all of my surprises so far,” Matt said, keeping his tone neutral.

Mitch crossed his arms stubbornly. The car had barely come to a stop before Mitch was flinging the door open, looking around for any indication of where they were.

“Mitchy, stop being a bum and let me surprise you.” Matt said, climbing out after him.

Mitch swung a look his way before charging off. It wasn’t anger though, it was excitement. Matt could deal with excitement.

That morning he had taught Mitch how to Facetime. In addition to the pone call last night, Mitch had also spent their whole morning practice on the phone with them, showing his parents the rink. Matt could see the good it had done for Mitch, the smile back on his face.

He jogged after Mitch, who was stumbling up the stairs.

“You didn’t want to take the elevator?” Matt called after him.

Mitch was huffing as he dragged himself up along the railing. “No Matt, it’s a race. W’can’t race up the elevator.” He said, eyes ahead as he pushed himself to go faster.

“Okay, next time I’m taking the elevator and you can take the stairs.” Matt called after him.

Mitch’s laugh turned into a gasp of surprise as he stumbled.

Matt caught him, dragging him upright and dropping him down on the stairs three steps up.

Mitch squealed, his burst of energy renewed.

It was still a lot of flights up. In the end, Matt had carried Mitch up the remaining levels, huffing a little bit himself.

“Elevator,” Matt said again, chest heaving. No amount of hockey would ever prepare his for this many stairs while carrying a small boy.

Mitch hummed, trying to regain his breath as he rested his head on Matt’s shoulder.

Eventually, they made it all the way up.

Mitch’s eyes got huge as Matt pushed the door open. He whipped his head around to look at Matt. “Are you serious?” he asked, voice climbing up an octave.

Matt smiled and nodded.

The Toronto Aquarium towered over them, the sign hanging above in big red letters. Mitch wiggled out of Matt’s arms, running off in the direction of the main doors.

Inside it was packed, dozens of families standing in line with their children. “Hand,” Matt said quietly, watching as crowds buzzed around them.

Mitch stepped closer, reaching up.

Matt hadn’t expected it to be so crowded, but there was nothing he could do now. Mitch had locked onto the interactive stuff across the room, squirming around to get a better view around the bodies while they waited in line.

At the counter, Mitch insisted on being the one to talk to the lady. Matt had lifted him up on the counter, where he counted and exchanged the money for the tickets. Like the little charmer he was, Mitch earned his way into a coupon for the gift shop. The way Mitch’s eyes lit up, Matt knew it was a trip they absolutely had to make.

Mitch liked the aquariums well enough, but it was stingrays that really caught his attention. He was completely captivated, leaning over the water so far that Matt worried he was going to lose him in the tanks.

Not only that, but Mitch listened attentively, taking everything in. He loved the interactive parts, running his hands along anything he was allowed to. He laughed at the funnier fish with and engaged with some of the other kids who were there as well.

Not that Matt minded, but it was a little awkward when the parents wanted to come chat with him as their kids played together.

“He’s so handsome,” a mother told Matt as Mitch stood next to her daughter by one of the tanks.

“He’s not mine,” Matt said instinctively.

The look the woman gave him made him instantly realize his mistake.

“My nephew,” Matt absolved, the lie falling awkwardly from his lips.

The woman seemed to sense it, frowning slightly. A few moments later she went over, collecting her daughter. Matt groaned, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

Mitch came wandering back, looking confused. “That woman just told me that if I was in trouble I should make sure to talk to a security guard.” He said, laughing. “What did she mean Matt?”

Damn he was so innocent.

“Nothing you have to worry about,” Matt said, taking Mitch’s hand and leading him to the next section of the aquarium. There was no way he was making that mistake again.

Mitch hummed, frowning.

It was soon forgotten as the next section opened up before them.

Mitch’s jaw dropped. A long corridor stretched out in front of them, all glass. Fish swam all around them with brightly colored coral lining the bottoms of the tank. Mitch flinched as a shark swam over their heads, watching it go in awe. He reached for Matt’s hand, gripping it tightly.

“You good kid?” Matt asked quietly.

Mitch nodded, eyes on the glass above them.

“You sure?”

“Yeeeeeees,” Mitch said, dragging the word out in annoyance. His fist tightened. Matt bent over, scooping him up into his arms.

They walked slowly through the tunnel so Mitch had tons of time to look around properly. He looped an arm around Matt’s neck. As Mitch turned, his Toronto hat knocked Matt in the head. He almost took out Matt’s eye as he turned again to apologize. It didn’t matter though. The look of wonder on Mitch’s face made everything worth it. Maybe Matt would take adult Mitch here when he switched back, just to see if he’d have the same look of wonder. Matt would bet money Mitch would.

“Not tired yet?” Matt asked.

Mitch shook his head. He gestured towards the glass.

Matt complied, stepping closer.

They weren’t supposed to touch the glass but Matt couldn’t tell him no. Mitch leaned forwards, pressing his hands and face to it, looking around. Matt wasn’t watching the fish, he was watching Mitch.

There was something so pure about the complete fascination on Mitch’s face as he stared into the tank. Matt looked around to the kids surrounding them, running around and playing, then back at Mitch who was staring fixated at the aquarium.

“Whatcha thinking about kiddo?” Matt asked.

One of Mitch’s hands clenched, extending a finger to point at something.

Matt tilted his head, following Mitch’s line of sight. In the very back, a man in scuba gear appeared to be cleaning.

“That,” Mitch mumbled, looking up at Matt. “That’s what I want to do when I grow up.”

Matt laughed.

Mitch swung a hurt look his way. “S’Not a joke Matt,” he said, pouting.

Matt bit his lip, trying to pull himself together. “I know kiddo, I know. Don’t want to play hockey?”

Mitch cocked his head, patting Matt on the shoulder with a sympathetic look. “Daddy says that’s not a real job.”

Matt’s laughter echoed through the tunnel, drawing a couple looks their way.

Mitch hummed, looking really pleased with himself. He turned back to the glass and smooshed his nose up against it. “M’gunna work with the fish,” he said happily.

Matt smiled. “Whatever you want kiddo. Whatever you want.”

Mitch leaned away from the glass, following a fish as it went over their heads.

A grumbling sound startled them both. Mitch smiled sheepishly, holding his belly. “Sorry Matt,” he murmured.

“Don’t say sorry. We’ll finish walking around then go get some dinner?”

Mitch nodded, a smile lighting up his face.

They didn’t rush though. Mitch even got to meet a one of the aquarium technicians in their scuba gear, walking out towards the staff room. Mitch was absolutely thrilled, getting a picture with him.

And of course Mitch talked him into going to the gift store, were he bought a small stuffie of a scuba diver. He even brought it to dinner with them, demanding the stuffie got his own chair.

Toronto was beautiful that night. Mitch looked up at the CN Tower, watching the way it was lit up against the darkening sky.

“Did you have a nice time tonight?” Matt asked.

Mitch nodded, eyes drooping heavily. “S’Real good Matt,” he mumbled.

Matt smiled. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear, Mitchy.”

“The best night,” Mitch said, eyes drooping as he reached up for Matt’s hand.

Mitch handed over the scuba diver, smiling as Matt cradled it against his chest. “You going to bring this to bed tonight?” Matt asked.

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Mitch asked. “Like a sleepover?”

“Will that make you happy?” Matt asked.

Mitch nodded.

“Alright then. You and your scuba dude are more than welcome.”

Mitch smiled, a skip in his step as he let go of Matt’s hand and made his way towards the parking garage.

That smile stayed glued to his face the whole ride home as he clutched tightly to his new toy.

Matt hadn’t seen Mitch this happy in months.

_______________________________________

As Matt stretched, his hand knocked against something soft.

He frowned, cracking an eye open. Then another.

Curled up in his bed was Mitch. Hair down in front of his eyes, mouth hanging open. It wasn’t graceful. The kid was completely sprawled out and if Matt cared to look closely he would see that Mitch was drooling.

He closed his eyes, pressing his lips in a thin line to hold back a smile.

Mitch groaned. The bed jostled as he shifted, rubbing his face.

Matt couldn’t hold it back anymore. He laughed.

Mitch cracked an eye open, confusion clear across his very _adult_ face.

Another groan. He turned his face into the pillow, stretching. It was followed by a yelp. Mitch pushed himself up, lifting the covers.

“These aren’t….mine.” Mitch said, eyebrows pinched together in confusion. He looked around. “I’m not in Montreal…” He said slowly.

Matt laughed. “No kid, you’re not. Take a minute, I’ll start breakfast going.”

Mitch grunted, still looking deeply confused in his sleepy state. He fumbled around for a minute before finally finding the phone on the bedside table. He picked it up, flicking it on for the time.

Matt watched as Mitch took in his home screen, the picture of the two of them standing at center ice together from just yesterday.

A number of emotions flicked across Mitch’s face.

Matt didn’t say anything, just let him process.

“Maybe we should talk about this after I’ve woken up a bit,” Mitch murmured, putting the phone facedown on the nightstand.

“Take your time,” Matt said.

Mitch nodded, looking up at the ceiling unseeingly.

Matt pushed himself from the bed, grabbing a shirt on the way out.

He wasn’t alone long. The coffee was just finishing when footsteps sounded down the hall, headed towards the bathroom. A pause.

“Matt?” Mitch called.

Matt picked up the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup. “Yeah?”

“Is this little toothbrush mine?” he yelled.

Matt smiled, “Yeah Mitch, that’s yours.”

Another groan. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Mitch grumbled.

Matt smiled and poured another cup for Mitch. Judging by the way this morning was going, he was going to need it.

When Mitch finally emerged, his hair was completely disheveled. Mitch had pushed it to the side in an attempt to tame it but it hadn’t helped. The shirt he was wearing was clearly Matt’s judging by the way he was swallowed by it, hanging in bunches off his shoulder.

“What are you wearing under that?” Matt asked, handing him the coffee.

“I had to tie an elastic around the extra fabric,” Mitch grumbled.

“You’re wearing my underwear?” Matt sputtered.

Mitch shot him a glare. “I had to cut the ones I was wearing off me.”

The look Matt got for laughing was absolutely poisonous. He couldn’t help it though, this whole situation was hilarious.

“If this is all a prank…” Mitch warned.

Matt tried getting his laughter under control, only somewhat succeeding. “It’s no joke Mitch. I’ve got some stuff to tell you…”

_______________________________________

“De-aged…” Mitch said in bewilderment.

Matt nodded, picking up another cookie. Mitch had gotten them out halfway through his explanation and had started stress-eating them. Matt had half worried that his story was going to send Mitch back into his toddler state.

Mitch seemed to be handling it pretty well all things considered. “And my parents didn’t even come home to look after me,” he said, shaking his head.

“Hey,” Matt laughed. “I managed.”

“You didn’t even think to have a change of clothing for me.” Mitch said, shooting him a look.

“You’re surviving.”

“I’m wearing your underwear,” Mitch said in exasperation.

Matt laughed. “I tried my best. Kids are hard.”

Mitch looked down at the Jersey and puck in his hands. He ran his fingers along the tape. “ _First time Kappy almost murdered Mitch_ ,” he read, running his fingers along the date. He looked up sharply. “First time?”

Matt smiled. “I’m just guessing he’ll try again sometime in the future.”

“Not if I kill him first with this puck.” Mitch grumbled.

“Try getting the full story from him before you do. Then thank Freddie for being such a good goalie.”

There was an audible _clunk_ as Mitch thumped his head down against the counter. “Everyone saw me like that,” he groaned. “The whole team.”

Matt reached over and patted him on the back. “They loved it. You were great.”

“I was probably a brat,” he said.

Matt laughed. “Call Babcock and tell him the good news, it’ll make you feel better. I’ll make us eggs. We’ve got practice later.”

“I don’t want to go,” Mitch said, pouting. He picked up the phone regardless, punching in Babs’ number.

It was a short conversation. Mitch spent the entirety of it trailing his fingers across his kid-sized jersey, tracing the signatures of his teammates.

“I’ll be there,” Mitch assured Babcock. “We’ll come in early so I can get checked out… uh huh. No. Yeees,” he said, drawing out the word. A pause. “No, I will not let Matt carry me into the dressing room like a child. I don’t care how many times he’s done it over the past couple of days, I won’t.” A sigh. “Okay, I’ll think about it. I said think, I’ll think about it.”

Another few smaller exchanges.

Matt turned around and scribbled something on a napkin, sliding it over.

Mitch cocked his head, trying to read it.

Matt flipped it around for him.

Mitch shot Matt a look, physically turning away from him in his seat. “Yeah, okay. Yup, see you later. Okay.” Mitch peeked over his shoulder at Matt. “Bye Uncle Babs.”

Matt smiled.

Through the line, he could hear Babcock laughing.

Mitch closed his eyes, a smile creeping its way onto his face as he shook his head. They exchanged a few more words before hanging up.

“Anything else I should know before I meet the boys?” Mitch asked, accepting his eggs.

“You cried, refusing to go on a plane.”

Mitch nodded humming as he took a bite. “Didn’t like the way it made my ears pop.”

“You accused us of being the fake Toronto Maple Leafs and said that being a hockey player isn’t a real job.”

“That makes sense, I stand by those claims.”

“You wooed a small girl in Montreal with your French.”

Mitch sat up straighter, laughing. “Oh yeah, coming in clutch with those French lessons,” he said, a dopey smile on his face.

Matt shook his head fondly.

“More,” Mitch said, turning back to his breakfast.

“You hated Auston for a while because he wouldn’t take you to the hotel pool.”

“What can I say,” Mitch said around a mouthful of eggs. “I like water.”

“There wasn’t even a pool at our hotel Mitch.”

Mitch groaned, “Classic.”

Matt hummed.

A sigh. “At least you didn’t lose me,” Mitch said.

Matt laughed, “I guess we have that going for us.”

Mitch looked down thoughtfully, running his fingers along the jersey. “And you took care of me the whole time?” he asked.

Matt snorted. “Of course Mitchy. Had to get you back in the game.”

Mitch nodded, eyes fixed to the jersey. “And…you were okay with that?”

Matt took him in. For the past 4 days he’d been babysitting the kid. He’d seen tears and temper-tantrums but he’d also been exposed to some of the most kind and considerate little kids stuff he’d ever seen.

“Of course Mitch. Best part of my career so far.”

Mitch peeked up at him, looking guarded.

Matt smiled. He reached over, squeezing Mitch’s shoulder. “I’m being serious, kid. It was my pleasure.”

Mitch ducked his head, but he looked pleased. His fingers trailed along the Toronto logo. “I couldn’t find your signature,” he said quietly.

Matt rounded the counter, looking down at it over Mitch’s shoulder. “Huh,” he said, “I think I said I’d do it later and we both forgot.”

Mitch nodded, fingers curling around the fabric. He turned, looking around the countertop suddenly.

Matt frowned, watching.

Mitch finally seemed to find what he was looking for. From a pile he pulled a Sharpie free, turning to face Matt. A faint flush was starting to spread across his cheeks. He held the jersey and marker out to Matt.

“Sign it now?” Mitch asked quietly.

Matt couldn’t help but smile. “Course Mitchy,” he said, taking the Sharpie.

Mitch was silent as Matt signed his jersey.

Matt made sure his signature was legible and well placed, right in the middle.

Mitch smiled and looked up at Matt. “Thank you Matt,” he said.

It felt like more though. The way Mitch was looking up at him, it felt like so much more. Like Mitch wasn’t just thanking him for signing the jersey, but for looking after him and being there.

Matt reached out, ruffling Mitch’s hair. “I swear Mitch, anytime. I promise.”

Mitch closed his eyes, leaning into Matt’s hand.

It wasn’t enough though. Matt stepped forwards, pulling Mitch into a hug.

The response was instant. Mitch melted into it, eyes slipping closed as he grabbed a handful of Matt’s shirt.

Yeah, this definitely felt like a thank you.

 

[end]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> “Okay Mitch, I was really kind to you when you were a kid but you’ve worn that things for 4 days straight and haven’t let me wash it. It’s time.”
> 
> Mitch clutched his jersey to his chest, looking betrayed. “You have to expose Sharpie to heat first or the signatures will wash off. Everyone knows that,” he said, appalled at what Matt was suggesting.
> 
> Matt groaned. “You’re just as bad as you were last night. It needs to be _washed_ Mitch.”
> 
> Mitch frowned, pulling the jersey against himself protectively.
> 
> Matt was a little annoyed, but he couldn’t help but smile. Maybe that’s what he liked so much about Mitch. Big or small, he was still Mitch through and through. He was good and funny and kind and so annoying. It made Matt laugh, which drew a small, confused smile from Mitch.
> 
> “Then go iron it.” Matt said finally. “Then I’ll send it to the dry cleaners where they’ll clean it properly.”
> 
> Mitch looked like he wasn’t sure he could trust Matt just yet, keeping an eye on him as he slid from his chair. Mitch rushed off, either in search of an iron or a safe place to hide his jersey.
> 
> Matt smiled. 
> 
> Nothing had changed.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so so SO much for reading! I will miss our chapterly interactions and all of your kind words and thoughts. If you're ever in the area, come chat with me on [tumblr!](https://whisperedwordsofhockey.tumblr.com)


End file.
